narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Etsuko Kohaku
Endoso Kohaku, (エンドそ 琥珀) '' Or, Kotori (小鳥) Background Kohaku is the daughter of Midori Endoso and Kyo Moto. The Endoso were an intensely guarded clan, living away from Sunagakure at the time of Kohaku's birth. She was one of two twin, her brother's name was Kazuo. At a young age, it became apparent that Kohaku was much quieter and smaller than Kazuo. He was a kind, compassionate person. She simply wanted to train and become strong. Her father, at this time, started to deteriorate. The clan were unsure around helping him, because he was an outsider. As her descended into madness, Midori was scared for her children. Kohaku's best friend was a boy called Naoko, who was part of the clan. He offered to help them leave Kyo, after he began to beat Kohaku and Kazuo. She fought back, but he was much larger than her. In the escape, Naoko was killed. In the struggle, he confessed that he loved Kohaku. The problem was, she felt the same way. After leaving, her mother tried to keep control of her children. Kohaku signed up for a group of people called the "Moon Circus". She didn't tell her mother they were actually a group of assassins, because she didn't want Midori to worry. When she was about eighteen, almost completely initiated into the Moon Circus, moving to and from villages, Kazuo was killed in a struggle. He has been too scared to reveal his true powers, even though Kohaku had unlocked more of her kekkei genkai. After grieving for a long time, Midori gave Kohaku a bracelet, with the words "小鳥" on them, meaning "little bird". This later came to be her name in the bingo book, and her assassin name. In the end, Kohaku left her mother, not wanting to tell her what she was really doing. She continued to try and unlock her kekkei genkai, being dedicated in her work. She was trying hard to distract herself. One day, she simply gave up, no longer having the faith in herself to carry on. She let her target turn on her, and stab her several times. Unluckily for her suicidal mind, she was found by Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake and taken back to Konohagakure. She doesn't like it. Personality Kohaku has no problem with expressing her opinion. If she doesn't like you, she will do little about it. She often trains to get out anger, and doesn't like to socialise all that much. She has shown an interest in reading. A slight escapist attitude, and she hates the cold with a passion. She likes to complain, and analyses quickly, the more annoying; the better. Often referred to as a "bad chick" (not her words, no way) she is aggressive at points -- especially when woken up. She doesn't like to show vulnerability, and has slight insomnia, because her mind is too active. She has random moments of kindness, often just giving small favours to people who irritate her. Appearance Kohaku is small, just smaller than Naruto. Described as looking juvenile, she has high cheekbones and a tanned face, with large brown eyes. A small mouth and spiky blonde hair which she ties up. When down, it reaches her shoulders. She smiles easily, but it often looks a little painful or fake. She has a slim figure with thin hips and a small waist, with small breasts. She wears a green shirt, similar to the ones like the Amegakure orphans, and thigh length shorts, with her knees covered with mesh. Ankle sandals. She keeps her tanto inside her shirt, instead of on her back. Abilities Kekkei Genkai '''Naichingeru: Sora no geijutsu' Mainly smaller centre of gravity. Her bones are later be revealed to be slightly more fragile, because they're partly hollow, like a bird's. Also explains her smaller stature. Using chakra, she can actually power her legs to propel her much further into the air. Kohaku has unlocked three arts. Naichingeru: Tsubasa - Like the Akimichi clan, she can grow chakra wings. Naichingēru: Me - Literally bird's eyes. Naichingēru: Oto - Kazuo was better at the other part of "Oto" which was the sound (bird song or whatever). Kohaku has developed her hearing, and can basically never be snuck up on. Status Taijutsu mostly, with deadly aim. She uses the tanto, like Kakashi when he was a child. Quick reflexes, and good taijutsu in the arms and legs. Highly flexible and fast. Geijutsu is not a strong point. Part I Kohaku is seen once in Konohagakure, late at night, after scouting something out for the Moon Circus. She has never killed in that village, remembering it fondly from a short stop she made there when she was fifteen. Part II In the time skip, Kohaku was found half dead in the rain, stabbed. In part two, she returned after leaving Konoha. Trivia * Loves dangoes * Is actually very self concious, not liking her spiky hair or "baby" face. * Pessimistic http://www.wattpad.com/story/5061448-stay-with-me-kakashi Category:DRAFT